


Sweet Dreams are made of her

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, NSFW, doctor guardian time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're alone for a long time, dreams take strange turns - such as sleeping with the woman you're supposed to protect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams are made of her

"Lucy, have you seen my razo-" Vincent started, and swaggered out of the bathroom. The lower half of his face was full of foam, giving him a Santa Clause beard, and there was a towel in his hand.

She was on the bed, naked, knees drawn up. She cradled one hand to her chest. Her brown hair curled around her like a comma.   
She took slow, deep breaths, enjoying the pain of cutting.   
  
"Lucrecia!" Vincent said.   
  
Her eyes grew wide, as if she was a deer in the headlights. “I-… I didn’t- …it was an accident!”

He wiped the foam off his jaw line with the hand towel and tossed it in the sink. He went to her. He put one knee on the bed and held up one hand. “Let me see.”  
  
She pressed the wrist against the valley of her breasts and breathed in fast. “No.”  
  
He distracted her with a kiss. He brushed her hair back. She melted a little.

He grabbed her wounded wrist and strugged to pull it up. She pulled back, and their joined arms were trembling in a fight while they kissed. She moved her legs, he sat down on them. She tried to shove him off, he tried to pin her.

In the end he had her: two arms above her head. She looked small below him. How fair was this, to fight a girl? If anyone came in now to witness their struggle, they would get the wrong idea. The vixen curled her legs around his waist and ground herself over the underwear he’d just put on.   
  
Vincent groaned.   
  
Lucrecia smiled.

"Give me the razor," he said as he looked at her soft breasts that sagged to either side of her chest.   
  
Lucrecia moved her hips over Vincent’s crotch in the shape of a number 8 and she seemed to take precision in pressing the full length of his rod. “No,” she whispered.   
  
He saw her fingers hold the razor, and he let go of one of her wrists to get it. His hand dove after it. She was faster. She sliced a cut sideways over his chest. The pain was a thrill.   
  
He grabbed her wrist. He peeled it out of her grip. He threw the razor across the room and it bounced against the mirror with a thick. It landed under - something. He didn’t look any more. He was looking at the red-faced, panting, disgruntled woman below him. 

"Go on," she said.  
  
He could feel his underwear get wet from her juices. He sighed, pushed the fabric aside, and freed his member. He looked at her, and pushed into her. He groaned as the head of his cock slid past her entrance, and then the shaft followed as he sighed.   
  
She made adorable sounds. When he sped up, she hiccuped. He slammed into her, and she let out the tiny cries he loved. She came, curled into herself like a little ball before she slammed back on the mattress.   
  
He fucked her thrice more: the next moment he tossed her left leg over his right shoulder and saw her on her side. He watched both her boobs and her ass.   
Third time her took her from behind, doggy-style. He twisted her long hair around his arm all the way up to his elbow.   
The last time she was still on her tummy, but her knees had spread from left to right and she was utterly spent. Her mouth was open, she drooled on the pillows, her face flushed red and a dazed glaze over her eyes.   
  
Look at your face, look at your fucked-silly face, he thought. He rammed into her again, and his thump pressed against her ass.   
  
She let out a wanton moan.   
  
"You’re almost coming again?" Vincent said. One corner of his mouth lift into a smirk, and he sped up the pace of his thrust until it was an applause of flesh-on-flesh. It was the only sound in the bedroom apart from Lucrecia’s soft moaning.   
  
"Imagine Hojo and me taking you at the same time." He pushed his thumb into her rear, and watched Lucrecia have one of her most violent orgasms. She clenched around his cock and-

  
  
Vincent woke up with a jolt. He was in the deep blue cave, had fallen asleep at the beach across of Lucrecia’s statue. He sat up, realizing everything had been a dream.   
He looked down to the flaccid bulge in his pants.

      Chaos’ voice cut through:   _…How old are you, fifteen?_


End file.
